


Love Story

by HanaritsuKrizza



Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Toumyu RPF, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 〜阿津賀志山異聞〜 | Touken Ranbu: Atsukashiyama Ibun - Mikasano
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SATO RYUJI, Love Story by Team Sanjo with Kashuu Kiyomitsu, M/M, MarioxRyuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Mario wants to be the first to greet Ryuji on his birthday so he stays up all night.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> To Sato Ryuji who is always perfect in my eyes, Happy happy birthday!

 

_**Title: Love Story** _

_**Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together** _

_**Pairing: Kuroba Mario x Sato Ryuji** _

_**Summary: Mario wants to be the first to greet Ryuji on his birthday so he stays up all night.** _

* * *

**...**

It's thirty minutes past two when Ryuji has been relieved from work. He comes home tired, exhausted and in deep need of sleep, but his still active mind is being plagued by thoughts of a particular broken promise. Although his phone has been buzzing and ringing from continuous notifications and messages, he opts to ignore it for the mean time in favor of hurrying back home.

As expected, the lights are on when he enters their threshold, though no sounds can be heard from inside. Ryuji brings himself a moment to appreciate the warmth that welcomes him as soon as he set foot in the house before he carefully and silently removes his coat and boots and diligently places them on their respective racks. He takes a tentative step and announces in a soft voice, "I'm home."

When he hears no response, he proceeds to the living room where he knows something is waiting for him. In there, he finds a medium sized cake covered with a massive amount of fresh cream. There's a greeting sign in plastered on top of it that says 'Happy birthday Ryuji- _chan_!' and a candle that looks like it has been lit half-way through. Beside the cake sits a couple of canned goods and biscuits and a bottle of soda that the two of them like to drink to boost their energy. There are also two sets of party hats and glasses plus some party poppers, one of them has been used as there are already scattered confetti on the coffee table and on the floor. Ryuji smiles as he takes everything in.

Mario has been insisting that he wants to be the first one to greet Ryuji on his birthday ever since he has done it before on Mario's birthday. Ryuji initially thinks he only wishes to return the favor, but Mario has explicitly told him that there is something special with being congratulated first and foremost by someone that he treasures. There's an added effect to it, is what he says and it makes Ryuji curious and intrigued so he agreed on it and tries his best to fulfill his wish.

However, the thing is, his schedule has been packed and his prior work has been so strenuous that it has extended for hours and overlaps on the next day which is his birthday. He has alerted Mario beforehand and apologetically states that he shouldn't wait for him, even though it makes him feel really guilty. Mario then has responded to him with so much understanding and tells him it's okay and that he's still going to wait for him no matter what.

And here Mario is now, fast asleep in the living room and looking mildly uncomfortable with his sitting position.

Ryuji lets out a sigh and squats down to lightly pat Mario's head. He has mixed emotions towards this event. He feels extremely guilty for failing to keep his word and causing Mario's disappointments, yet at the same time, he feels exceedingly touched and pleased and simply elated because of Mario's efforts and determination to make Ryuji experience that special feeling.

He allows another small smile to graze his lips before he pecks on Mario's cheeks as he whispers his soundless thanks. He contemplates whether or not to wake him up but he figures that Mario will berate him for not waking him any sooner so he chooses to calls out his name, "Mario- _kun_."

Mario surprisingly reacts to it and stirs. He opens his eyes and blinks them slowly, probably still trying to sense what has awoken him. Then, he makes an effort to center his focus at Ryuji who has settled on the floor beside him. When a couple of seconds have passed and Mario is only staring at him, Ryuji says, "I'm home." Even with that, though, Mario remains unresponsive so he adds, "Sorry I'm late."

Just with that, it seems as though realization dawns on Mario as his eyes widen a scant bigger. He clears his throat, steadies his back and wakes up completely, and with a voice coated with heavy sleepiness and a smile that screams pure sincerity and genuineness, Mario says, "Happy birthday, Ryuji."

Ryuji looks down for a bit and beams  _that_  smile which shows his teeth and makes his eyes wrinkle on the side. It's not his proudest smile but he can say that it's his most honest and real smile and it fits perfectly with the current moment. "Thank you, Mario- _kun_ ," is what he simply responds but it's full of unspoken fondness and affection.

"Say, Ryuji, I'm not the first to greet you, right?" Mario asks after a while. It momentarily expels Ryuji's grin as he searches for any signs of Mario being disheartened. But luckily, he doesn't find one.

"No," he answers, though that's already obvious even to Mario.

"As I've thought..." Mario's expression doesn't even falter, he still has that exemplary smile he uses to reassure Ryuji as he speaks, "Well, I guess there's still next year. I'll definitely do my best next year."

"Hey, Mario- _kun_ ," Ryuji starts. He likes that Mario is so positive and that his spirits, will and determination aren't so quick to get crushed, but he, at least, wants to make him feel better even though all he has in his sleeves are words filled with his honest feelings. He swallows a lump that has formed in his throat because of a mini anxiety that traveled across his chest. Then he wets his lips before continuing, "You may not be the first to greet me, but you are, without a doubt, the most important gift that I received on my birthday."

Mario stares at him as a reply. His eyes turn significantly wider and they almost look comical and Ryuji reconsiders if he has said something that deserves such reaction. And then, as if he has been hit with an intense understanding, Mario exclaims, "Eh?!" He blinks rapidly, licks his lips and resumes on gaping at Ryuji. "Eh? Sorry, can you repeat that?"

Ryuji doesn't have any qualm in repeating it. However, he notices how Mario is blushing as he puts his palm on where his heart is. His eyes are also eloquently brightening and lighting up plenty of watts higher. "You... you heard me just fine, didn't you?"

"Eh... because Ryuji, you... you can't just drop something like that so suddenly. Look, my heart won't stop racing."

Ryuji looks at him for a full five seconds and chuckles to himself. Out of all the twenty-four birthdays that he has had, today is unarguably different. He has started the day physically fatigued and physiologically exhausted, but his emotional and mental state are brimming with glee and satisfaction. Although when it comes to being calm and relax, he is far from it because how can he when his own heart is beating like crazy with too much bliss and love?

With Mario by his side, he feels sentimentally contented and happy on his birthday.

**...**

* * *

**_-KRIZZA-_ **


End file.
